edfandomcom-20200215-history
If It Smells Like an Ed
"If It Smells Like an Ed" is the 23rd episode of Season 3 and the 75th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It is also the first ever two-part episode. In this episode, the Eds are framed for ruining Friendship Day for the kids, so it's up to them to find the real culprit and clear their names. Plot Part One It is Friendship Day in the the Cul-de-Sac, and Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny, Plank, and Rolf have gathered in the middle of the street to celebrate the day. For this reason, they have built a giant, majestic heart to show the power of friendship. Everyone is feeling the love when Nazz and Kevin arrive, with the former overjoyed at the display and the latter doing his best to appear macho. Happy that his friends are all there, Jimmy suggests that they sing a song, and the group break into a spirited rendition of "Friends are There to Help You." By the time the song ends, the Eds have arrived, and they quickly start messing things up. It starts off innocently enough, with Edd merely accidentally disrupting the groove, but Rolf's mood sours when Eddy takes one of his jujubes and mocks the heart. Of course, Jimmy just wants everyone to be happy, and suggests to Eddy that he cheer up and not act so grumpy while advising him to reach out and touch someone. Eddy naturally sees the opportunity for a prank in this statement, and he does indeed reach out and touch somebody–Jimmy, by way of a wedgie. Everyone (except Sarah) laughs at Jimmy's misery. Upset, Sarah yells at Ed that she's going to tell Mom, and Ed hustles his friends away. As soon as the Eds have left, however, Nazz notices that the paintbrush used on the heart is missing. Naturally, Sarah is quick to blame Ed, and she drags him back. When Eddy defends his friend's innocence, Jonny asks Plank why Ed would steal a paintbrush when he suddenly notices that Plank's mouth has been wiped off. While everyone expresses their condolences, Nazz notices a blue-stained rag in Edd's back pocket. This prompts the kids to believe Edd wiped off Plank's mouth. Edd tries to defend himself, but the kids are distracted by another tragedy, this one brought to their attention by Jimmy. A hockey stick has gone straight through the middle of the giant heart, and lo and behold, Eddy's name is on the end of it. Eddy is quick to accuse Kevin of being the real perpetrator due to Kevin being the jock, but this doesn't fly with the kids, who turn on him for being so rude as to accuse Kevin of their crimes before they angrily leave. The trio of Eds are left standing in the cul-de-sac. Worried, Edd decides that they should get to the bottom of this, and pulls out a notepad with the names of possible culprits of the frame-up. Edd is ready to check off Jimmy, but Eddy says that Jimmy was among the people who were jealous of them. Next up is Sarah, whom Edd believes is too impatient to pull off such a scheme, but Eddy believes that Sarah hates them enough to do so. Eddy also thinks that Jonny secretly hates them, and that Nazz hates Edd. The last name on the list is Kevin, and he, of course, hates them. Ed suddenly calls to them, and attracts their attention to a large red footprint stain on a slab of cement. He explains that the culprit must have stood there, as he would have been in the perfect position to pilfer the paintbrush, smudge off Plank's mouth, and throw the hockey stick through the heart. Edd is impressed with this deductive reasoning, but Eddy isn't so wowed, as he wants to know who the culprit was. Of course, Ed's deduction is that the culprit was a foot; despite this, Edd points out that they do indeed have a clue on which to base an investigation. This in mind, the three set off with the slab of cement, intending to match shoe sizes. The first suspect is Kevin, whom they bait with a picture of Nazz in a bikini. Kevin doesn't do what they want, however, so an impatient Eddy just knocks Kevin unconscious with a fence post and has Edd compare the shoe sizes. They don't match, so the Eds move on to Sarah. This time, the measurement is taken by having Ed use a broken doll to annoy Sarah, who predictably boots him in the hindquarters. When they measure the shoe sizes, though, Sarah fails this test, so the Eds move to Nazz's backyard, where she is jumping on a trampoline. They find it hard to get the cement block under her feet wherever she lands, so eventually a fed-up Ed grabs Nazz's feet and pulls them over to the cement brick. This print is no match either, and Ed lets go as Eddy pounds the cement, annoyed with their inability to get a matching suspect. The Eds are walking down the street with the cement block, heading for another suspect, when they see Rolf ahead of them. Rolf calmly turns around and enters the lane, surprising Eddy, who gives chase. When Eddy enters the lane, however, Rolf is nowhere to be found. Seeing this, Eddy gives up on Rolf for now and the Eds move down the lane. As they walk past, Rolf is watching them secretly from a knothole in the fence. The last stop is Jimmy's house. Jimmy seems to be in his garage with the door shut, so Eddy makes Ed break down the garage door. Inside, Jimmy is practising a certain winter sport very popular in Canada, and he is holding a piece of equipment from said sport–the same type of piece found thrown through the heart earlier that day. Eddy fingers Jimmy as the perp, and he drags Jimmy over to test the shoe size. Jimmy's foot isn't large enough, however, and Jimmy soon bursts into tears, lamenting that his father makes him practice hockey. Heart softened by this, Ed reaches into his coat for a tissue, and drops the cement block square on his feet. A short time later, Eddy is carrying Edd's magnifying glass while Ed walks on his hands. His feet are in casts, and Edd is being forced to carry the heavy block of concrete. Of course, Ed isn't worried about this, as he should have all the feeling back in his feet after a word from the sponsors. Edd, now being forced to lug around the slab of concrete Ed was previously carrying, curses broadcast commercialism. Part Two The Eds are still working on the case when they reenter the lane. Suddenly, they stop. In front of them is Jonny, bound and gagged and covered in jujubes. A note written on Plank reads "Giant Jonny Chew". Naturally, Eddy finds this funny, but he stops laughing when he sees a footprint on the back of Plank that matches the one they've been checking. Worried, Edd is still able to realize that whomever did this to Jonny is the culprit of the crimes. He gets to work on untying Jonny while Eddy tries to match Jonny's foot against the footprint on Plank's back and Ed eats the jujubes off of Jonny. Of course, they're in a compromising position right now, so what better time for the rest of the kids (barring Rolf) to walk into the lane and catch them in the act? Of course, the kids immediately accuse the Eds of having tied up Jonny for their own sick pleasure. Edd tries to protest their innocence, but the kids will have none of it. Seeing no way out, the Eds make a break for it, and the other kids give chase. Along the way, Kevin invites Rolf, who is still eating jujubes, but Rolf refuses the offer. The Eds manage to hide in a bush and lose the kids. As soon as they're gone, Edd stands up and notices a trail of jujubes. The Eds begin to follow it, unaware that someone has intentionally placed them in a row and that the candies lead into a trap. Of course, Edd is leading the way with his magnifying glass while Eddy is happily following and Ed is bringing up the rear so he can eat the jujubes. The trail ends up leading across a log bridge, which stops Ed as he can't swallow it instantly. Edd and Eddy are too absorbed to notice this, however, and they end up running forward until the trail suddenly stops at an old abandoned shack. Edd and Eddy are too afraid of the shack to go in, but soon they enter anyway, pushed by Ed, who has heard the kids behind them. The Eds quickly pose as a cow, and when Kevin takes a look, that's all he sees. They three break formation once he leaves, and they notice a silhouette standing in the middle of the shack shaped exactly like Rolf. Ed was the 1st to recognize Rolf and Eddy accuses him of having set them up when the silhouette splits into three other familiar shapes and the lights come on. Seeing the Kankers standing before them, the Eds rush out the door to escape and almost run smack into the kids. They run back inside and realize that they have a choice: the kids or the Kankers. Shortly thereafter, the Eds are taped to the fence as the kids throw fruit at them, a punishment that even the Eds seem to be okay with. As soon as they run out of fruit, they all leave, except for Rolf, who stops Jimmy and asks for his tray of jujubes to be refilled. Seeing this, the Eds are shocked, and when Eddy demands to know where he got them, Jimmy turns around to shield the jujubes from the Eds' eyes, inadvertently revealing a paint-spattered boot in his back pocket. Fully fingered by the Eds, Jimmy admits to them that he framed them, and says that it was all because of the wedgie. You see, when Eddy wrecked Friendship Day, Jimmy formulated a plan for revenge. It started simply, with a missing paintbrush that he knew one of the Eds would be blamed for. With the other kids distracted, he sacrificed his shoulder padding in order to wipe off Plank's mouth, and then tucked the rag into Edd's back pocket. After that, he only needed to frame Eddy, who would of course be heartless enough to throw a hockey stick through their Friendship Day heart. However, Jimmy knew his innocence had to be preserved, and as such he chose a patsy in the form of Rolf to lead the Eds off the trail. Feeling more confident, he proceeded to plant fake clues, including the boot print and, of course, the jujubes. Along the way, he managed to kidnap Jonny, tie him up, and stick jujubes all over the boy before going off for the most treacherous part of the plan: getting the Kankers to agree to help him out. This done, Jimmy simply watched as the Eds took his bait and ended up nailed. Eddy is angry at this revelation, but Edd is suitably impressed. Of course, Eddy's short temper means that he's soon yelling at Jimmy to let them go, which causes an annoyed Jimmy to snap his fingers and state that he has a deal to complete. Hearing the snap, the Kankers pop up and drag the part of the fence that the Eds are taped to away to the shack for some "home cooking", causing Jimmy to laugh as he walks away. However, karma catches up to him (somewhat), as he slips on a banana peel and falls, crying out for Sarah. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Eddy steals one of Rolf's jujubes, he takes only a single yellow one. When he throws it into his mouth, a red one appears along with the yellow one. **When Jonny yells for someone to get him a crayon, everyone who has bent over to stare at Plank stands upright and backs away. When Nazz points out the rag in Edd's back pocket, Edd is still bending forward. **In Jimmy's flashback, it is shown that Jimmy alerts the kids to the Eds' presence in the shed. In the actual events, Kevin suspected that the Eds sought refuge in the shed, but dismissed this notion, believing all he saw was a cow. The kids did not see the Eds until they tried to exit the shed. **Jonny can be heard pounding on the shed door with the other kids. When viewed from the window, Jonny is not there. **The English subtitles on the Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD incorrectly spell the "Kankers" as "Cankers." *This episode is featured on the Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *The events of this episode were featured on disc 4 of Scooby Doo and the Toon Tour of Mysteries; a set of 5 DVD releases featuring the cast of Scooby Doo solving mysteries from several episodes of Cartoon Network shows. They were available by purchasing Kellogg and Keebler products through June 2004. *The song "Friends are There to Help You" is sung again by the kids at the end of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *The kids throwing fruit at the Eds while they were restrained is reminiscent to the corporal punishment of stoning. *Ed breaks the fourth wall by saying "I should have all the feeling back in my feet after this word from our sponsors, Double D!" Likewise, Edd responds with "Curse broadcast commercialism!" *Edd's line "We're caught in a vortex of impending doom!" is reused again in the "Nightmare on Ed Street" level of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Friendship Day is an actual holiday. It is designated by the United Nations as July 30th. *Jimmy's father is mentioned for the first time in this episode. *Series creator Danny Antonucci stated in an interview that this is one of his favorite episodes. *After Jimmy gets a wedgie, Kevin can be heard saying, "This is where I'm gonna bust a gut!" He previously said this in "X Marks the Ed." *When the kids were throwing fruit at the Eds, Plank had his mouth back. *Though this episode aired as part of Season 3, the A.K.A. Cartoon logo for Season 4 is featured at the end. This may be due to this episode originally being set as the Season 4 premiere. Video See also *Friends are There to Help You *Jujubes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes